The Society
About the Society The Society is a society created in order to bring together a variety of influential individuals across Azeroth representing any and all Alliance nations in the hopes of producing beneficial impact on the overall strength, wealth, and success of the Alliance at large. The Society may become involved in a number of activities, ranging from charity to militaristic alliances among smaller nations and organizations and the development of plans to handle the inevitable war against the Horde. Members of this society may utilize it for the purpose of networking, increasing their range of contacts and ensuring that all involved have access to any help being provided by other members. The current proprietors are Evelynn Greene, James Greene, and Adrienne Blake. Membership Individuals at the present moment must be invited into the society and accepted or approved by the current proprietors and their trusted advisers (project heads and moderators!). As it expands, introduction into the society may become simpler. Upon being accepted into the society, individuals will be presented with a token. These tokens look much like coins, crafted of silver, gold or platinum. Memberships are gained by contribution and presenting oneself to be trustworthy. No membership grants power over other members, but rather is more like a reward for the work the individual has put in. Tokens are enchanted for two purposes. In the case there may be an urgent need to call a meeting due to hostilities against areas in need of numbers or assistance, or the war reaching someone’s doorstep outright, or any mater deemed urgent by the member calling meeting for that matter, the tokens will grow hot once the enchantment is activated. These enchantments are activated by words, rather than touch, to ensure accidental urgent meetings aren’t called. The tokens also bear enchantments that allow access into the primary meeting locations themselves. These locations are protected by wards and the enchantment upon the token acts much like a key to gain entry. Silver Membership Individuals presented with a silver token receive the coin-like item, bearing the engraving of an S. This provides individuals with basic access to the society, and allow the networking to begin! Gold Membership Individuals granted a gold token also receive a coin-like item, though the engraving upon its surface is paired with a vine twisting about the letter. Gold members are granted access to better reserves of food, drink and other favors, as well as access to more rare materials offered to selective clients in trade. Platinum Membership Individuals granted a platinum coin will note the engraving is far more intricate, designs weaving over the brilliant token. Platinum members are granted access to luxurious lounges, exceptionally rare trade goods, and may also be able to cut deals with proprietors or other business oriented individuals that hold this membership in order to receive kickbacks that share the wealth among members. Locations Given representation of multiple peoples, the society saw fit to either repurpose long abandoned structures and upgrade them, or build new ones, in locations that might be near a number of different regions. These structures contain more than comfortable settings for gatherings and parties, but also contain stores of weaponry, armor, food, medicinal supplies, and beds in the event members of the society require lodgings while aiding other members or answering to defend various locations the Alliance holds. Two large primary locations exist, at the present moment, within Loch Modan and Feralas. Loch Modan: Buried in the mountains along the edge of Loch Modan is the repurposed Dwarven building utilized for these gatherings. While the architecture remains the same, the proprietors have reworked the decor and furnishings to create a more comfortable setting for meetings and the like. A mixture of human, dwarven, gnomish and even some Thalassian themes can be found here. Comfortable armchairs are available, cushioned lounges and so on. Despite attention to comfort, this location seems to lean primarily toward function rather than an adequate location for parties. Feralas: Within the humid forest of Feralas the Society has re-purposed an old, abandoned temple to house supplies as well as a location for gatherings and lodgings. Similar to the Loch Modan structure, the re-purposed temple has been decorated with a variety of themes; though it may be noted that this was carefully done in a manner that avoided insulting the Kaldorei people, as adequate consideration is given to the original, religious purpose of the location. As the structure is more open, there is a lack of separated rooms, though curtained lounges have been arranged within and the like. Though the Society seeks to repair some of the superficial and structural damage done by the passing of time and the consistent ogre presence in Feralas, it is only to restore the structure and not to alter it completely. ((OOC notation: This location will likely only exist as an option briefly, dependent upon lore moving into BfA!)) Lodges: Scattered about are smaller structures utilized as lodges for the society. These may be as simple as small house-like buildings to offer a location regardless of travels, or it may be as large as a manor house in order to ensure the Society members may gather wherever they are most needed in force. Beyond these owned structures there are a number of locations the Society may utilize, depending on the purpose of a gathering. If a meeting is called to discuss concerns relating to military, it may be held in a keep, for example. ((OOC Notice: This is not a replica or replacement of The Stormwind Law Project. SLP focuses upon governmental roleplay, in which players create, vote upon and implement laws as well as produce politically-charged plotlines with opted-in members. The Society provides a resource for roleplay with individuals involved in military, nobility, trade and so on while reducing focus upon laws, the drafting of them, or the need to seek positions of note. The need for competition is reduced and focus placed upon helping bring people together to produce plotlines, help create alliances, and see fun roleplay! This may range from simple parties where nobles can be just that, posh nobles, to also extending as far as collaborative plots from members to craft stories around the war that comes with BfA and getting into the nitty gritty of trade deals or the like.)) Category:The Tempest Concilium Category:Nobility Category:Alliance Military Category:Trade Organizations